Forgiving Scars
by One Push Away From Falling
Summary: Cammie leaves Gallagher to find answers but what happens when the COC catch her?   The scars run deep in both body and mind! Will Cammie ever be the same again?
1. Trapped!

**Chapter 1- Kidnapped**

Cammies POV

It has been a few days since I left Gallagher and I already missed everyone like mad. I sit up in the middle of the night and imagine what my friends and a certain Blackthorne Boy would be doing.

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head. "focus Cammie" i said to myself. I didn't need any more distractions.

I step out of my new apartment onto the streets of DC. I couldn't travel to far even if i wanted to. I didnt have enough cash and if i used a credit card i knew they would track me. So i stayed close to home while being as far away as i could. Confusing right?

Well that's my life! Always a puzzle i don't know how to solve. I sigh inwardly and walk down the street.

3 tails and counting. I used all of the Counter surveillance tricks in the book. It wasn't working. These men in black were determined.

I stepped into an alleyway and prayed they didn't see me. They did. I quickened my pace and was soon running with the goons still on my tail.

I skidded to a halt. Dead-end. "crap" i muttered to myself.

I immediately started searching for a way out. Looking for a door i missed or a hole to crawl through but there wasn't any. I was trapped

Three men dressed in all black walked up to me and I immediately lashed out round-house kicking one of them in the face and kneeing one where the sun don't shine. They took a few steps back to recover so i took this chance to attack but i was to slow.

I tried to punch the third tail in stomach but he just grabbed my wrist and pulled it behind my back. Further and further until there was a sickening snap and i screamed in pain.

I felt my feet leave the ground and I tried to fight back but they were too strong. Another 4 men had now joined the first three and 6 of them held me back while the other one pulled out a 3 inch long all happened so quickly. One second im staring at the needle he was holding out in front of the next my vision is blurred and my mind was going blank.

The last thing I remember was being thrown into the back of a van my hands and feet bound and my mouth gagged, thinking to myself if i will ever be safe again.

I woke up to the sound of chains. I opened my eyes, slowly letting the light seep through. I was in an all white room all by myself. I looked down and saw that my arms wer slightly bruised but nothing to bad.

I heard footsteps outside my room and the sound of people whispering.

Of course, i listened into their conversation. I wasn't a spy for nothing. They were saying something about me being stubborn but i couldn't concentrate i was too busy staring into the room across the hall were screams were floating through the cell door.

Then all of a sudden a voice boomed through my door. The person wasn't talking to me, they were talking to the guards outside.

Then the voice which sounded like it came from a woman said "Wake her up. We are gonna torture that little bitch" and then a cruel laugh rang through my ears and i knew they were talking about me.

Tears threatened to flow down my cheeks but i stopped them at the last second from biting down hard on my lip.

I knew what was coming next. but nothing prepared me for what they had in store!

**A/N a little suspense for ya... Reveiw please good and bad don't hold back ya need critacism and praise too build a good story.. should i continue the story? please answer Thanks for Reading**

**Love yas... Scarlett 3 **


	2. The Glue!

**Chapter 2- The Glue**

Zach's POV

I miss Cammie. We all do. Gallagher isn't the same without her. It used to be one big happy family and now its falling apart. The girls (Bex, Macey and Liz) barely speak anymore. Everyone is different.

Bex. The strongest person I know (girl wise) in both body and mind sits up in her room all day crying. The girl who barely flinches if you round-house kick her lye's in her bed all day sobbing, wishing that Cammie was here.

Macey. The biggest fashionista in this school, has worn the same outfit for 3 days. The last time I seen her in a different pair of clothes was when she found out Cammie was gone. She ran to her room and pulled out one of Cammie's favorite jumpers and bottoms and hasn't changed since. She won't even put make-up on saying that Cammie never wore any unless she made her.

Liz. The smartest girl in Gallagher who can hack any website and has never gotten a grade other than an A+ or higher refuses to do homework or any type of extra credit project. She hasn't hacked into any websites since Cammie left and if you mention the words hack, extra credit, homework or project she shakes, alot.

Ms Morgan hasn't come out of her office and refuses to speak at Dinner.

All of the teachers have lost something about them. Madam Dabney has lost her special quirkiness. Mr Smith has been going easy on us in class. Ms Buckingham just seems... old and Cammie's Aunt Abby (who is filling in for Mr Solomon teaching Cove ops) has lost her usual shine and just floats around the school.

Mr Solomon has only woken up once since Cammie left but it was only for 2 minutes so we didn't even get to tell him before he fell asleep again. We are all dreading the day he does wake up and stays up because someone will have to tell him and we all know how close he was to Cammie's dad and therefore Cammie.

Even Chef Gusto has been affected. None of his food has tasted the same and once one of my waffles was under cooked and that doesn't happen for no reason. He was the chef at the White house for crying out loud.

And then there's me. I'd like to think I have stayed the same but i know i havn't. I have cried everyday since she left. I, Zachary Goode was crying. I know, strange right. But ever since Cammie left I have been feeling sick. It's like if lost part of myself which will only heal if Cammie came back. I think, i might be in love with Cameron Ann Morgan. I only realized it after she left. UGGGGHHHHH! Im so Stupid! I have been ignoring her a little since I came back to Gallagher and only now, when shes gone I realize i love her! I hate myself! I am such an asshole!

_Flashback_

_I was walking down to dinner, excited to see Cammie even though i had seen her a few minutes ago "wow I have fallen hard" I think to myself. I fling open the doors and scan through the table Cammie and I ( and unfortunately her friends) usually sit at only to see Bex, Macey and Liz. "where's Cammie" I ask Liz, mostly because Bex and Macey scare me. She turns round to me and her nose and forehead is crinkled a sign that she's deep in thought. "She said that she wasn't hungry and that she'd see us later" she replied. "Oh, alright thanks. I'm gonna go look for her" was my genius reply._

_I wondered around the hallways for 20 minutes and still hadn't found her so I decided to look into all the secret passage ways still in use (mainly by Cammie). I looked through all of them and there was still no sign of her. I had already looked in her room but she wasn't there either. I was starting to get really worried so I called in Bex, Liz and Macey hoping that now that there was more people searching we would find her quicker if not at all. My brain started to go through all of the different scenarios that could have happened "what if she was kidnapped, what if the COC have her,what if they've hurt her" _

_"Zach, stop thinking that way. We have to stay positive" Bex snapped._

_ "ooops I guess I said that out loud"_

_"Yes you did" Macey replied with a small smile on her face._

_We were walking through the hall of history when I saw it. A journal hanging off one of the corners of Gillian Gallagher's sword's case. I slowly walked up to it the others following closely behind. I opened at the first page and realized that it was Cammie's Cove ops reports. I was getting restless, so being the boy i am i flicked through the book until i reached the last page. _

_"Please don't look for me. Please don't worry. And, most of all, please don't think of this as me running away, but of me running towards. Towards answers. Towards hope. Towards wherever I have to go to finish my father's mission and stop this thing, once and for all."_

_At this point my eyes were watering but I read on anyway, unsure of where this was going._

_"Zach was right. A year ago he told me that someone knows what happened to my father. Someone know's why the Circle is chasing me. And now...well... now i am going to sneak out of this mansion by myself one more time. Now i'm going to leave here, and spend this summer trying to find them. I'll be back. And when i am, I promise I'll have answers."_

_By this point the tears were flowing down my cheeks freely and the girls were all bawling. Bex was hitting the wall. Macey just stood their crying and Liz, poor Liz, she was the worst. She had fallen to her knees and was screaming. It stayed that way for around 5 minutes until we all calmed down. We were all thinking the same thing but i was the one to voice it out loud. "We have to tell Ms Morgan" the girls just nodded and with that we were off sprinting towards the Grand Hall. _

_We burst through the doors and everyone, including Ms Morgan and the teachers were staring at us. We knew they had noticed we had been crying since all four of us had red, puffy eyes._

_I built up my courage and finally said the two words that would change everyone's lives over the summer. "Cammie's Gone" I stated trying to keep my voice steady but failing as it cracked anyway. Macey, Bex and Liz had started crying again and the tears were forming in my eyes too as I walked up to the podium and handed Ms Morgan Cammie's Cove ops reports. She skimmed through the last page and immediately fell to her knees bawling like Liz had. The teachers had to help her out of the Hall since she couldn't walk from the shock and grief._

_I turned to see every face in the Gallagher Acadamy's Grand Hall stained with tears, and i knew, it would never be the same again without Cammie._

_Flashback Ended_

I was physically shaking at the flashback i had just had. I voiced out loud to no-one in particular with tears streaming down my cheeks,

"We just lost the glue keeping us together"

**A/N I tried to make it sad but it probably wasn't... awell ill try next time... **

**Reviews please.. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed already it's really helping me...**

**Thanks, Love ya**

**Scarlett 3**


	3. Emotionless Mask

**Chapter 3- Emotionless Mask**

Cammie's POV

I woke up in a small cell the blindingly white walls, floor an ceiling hurting my eyes. They finally adjusted to the light and I saw that my right arm and leg was chained to the wall. I had a few bruises on my arms but that was it. I knew they would torture me, they wouldn't have brought me here otherwise.

A guard opened my door and walked up to me. "Get up" he shouted and i did as i was told. He unlocked the chains and led me out of the cell. I looked through the small window in the door of a cell and saw a women. She was curled up in the corner and her jumper, that had appeared to be white at one point, was now a solid red. I shivered, and it wasn't just because of the temperature of the halls we were walking down.

The guard pushed me into a room and chained me to the ceiling this time. A few minutes had passed when the door had opened again revealing a head of familiar red hair and before you could say bring on the pain i was staring straight into the eyes of Ms Goode herself.

"Cameron, darling, it's so nice to see you again. The last time I saw you, you had jumped off that cliff. I must say it was impressive that you survived the drop but at least we can get the information we want" an evil grin spread across her face and I had an urge to slap it right off but unfortunately my hands were currently occupied.

"What do you want" I hissed at her.

"were is Matthew Morgans Diary?" she asked suprisingly without raising her voice.

"I don't know" I stated calmly. She slapped me so hard across the face that my lip started to bleed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE IS THE DIARY?" she screamed

"I DON'T KNOW AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU" I screamed right back and spat on her.

"YOU FILTHY BITCH! YOU WILL REGRET THAT!"

I knew I would regret it but I kept my mask on and showed none of my emotions. Ms Goode strode to the corner of the room and seemed to be deciding something. When she turned back around in her hand was a baseball bat and a knife.

"I was trying to decide between the bat and the knife but in the end i thought WHAT THE HELL, LETS USE BOTH" she actually sounded happy obviously calmer from when i had spat on her.

"I'm going to ask you a few new questions, ok Cameron? well... lets get started. Where's the Gallagher Alumli?" she asked her eyes locked with mine. How could she be so evil, yet have such a sweet, caring son? It's beyond me.

"Well I know for a fact it's not here" I stated a smirk playing on my lips.

She swung the bat and it hit me right in the stomach. I swear i felt my guts move up my body a bit and i wanted to heave but didn't. I kept my poker face on. I didn't even flinch. I was so proud of myself.

"DON'T TRY TO BE SMART WITH ME! WHERE IS IT?"

I simply smiled and replied "wouldn't you like to know"

She swung the bat at me again, this time at my ribs and I knew she had broken them all on that side. I was in alot of pain and I tried to hide it as best as I could but keeping a mask on is harder than it sounds.

She walked over to me and slashed my leg with the knife. I was bleeding alot. But I ignored it. I sighed and spoke up "Cassie, can i call you cassie? anyway you might as well give up since your not going to get anything from me!" I smirked at her and I knew she had, had enough of me.

"YOU ARE ONE STUBBORN CHILD MORGAN!" she hissed and the last thing I remember was her flinging the bat straight at my head before I was out cold.

_3 weeks Later_

I couldn't move. I was in too much pain. They had broken both of my arms and both of my legs. All of my ribs were broken and I was covered with new and old bruises and crusted and fresh blood. I hadn't eaten anything since I had got here. The only thing they gave me was a glass of water and that was 3 days ago. My bones were sticking out and my skin was really tight due to the undernourishment. Everyday at 1:00pm-6:00pm they take me out of my cell and bring me to my torture room. The walls were splattered with my blood, so it was safe to call it mine.

It was 3:00pm and Ms Goode still hadn't come in to torture me yet. Whatever she was doing it must be big or else she wouldn't have missed out on 3 hours of precious Torture Cammie Time.

The door finally flew open to reveal Ms Goode standing in the door frame.

"Oh Cammie" she called "Since none of the torture so far has gotten you to say anything, we have decided to up the anti" she said while taking her hands out from behind her back showing me her latest torture weapon. A whip.

I was already chained to the ceiling like i was everyday. So she got even more time to test her new toy on me.

"awww Cammie, what's wrong. No smart comeback, or snappy comment." she smiled evilly at me. I was so tired that I decided not to talk. It took up to much energy.

"talk" she said while whipping me. It came in contact with my skin and I could feel the blood trickling down my back. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But I couldn't.

"Cammie, please co operate with us" she said while fake pouting a little. "Where is Matthew Morgans diary and where is the Gallagher Alumni?" I didn't answer. More whips came in contact with my skin and I don't think I'll ever forget the cracking sound it makes. It will remain with me forever, haunting my dreams.

My body was limp. Lifeless. I couldn't move it. It was like my brain didn't control it anymore. Like they weren't connected.

"Let's try a different approach, shall we?" the sound of her voice snapped me out of my day dream. "How's your Mom Cammie? Is she doing well? Last I heard she was coming to get you, with a little team of your friends, what were their names again? Oh yes Bex, Macey and Liz. But don't forget Zach. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Hmm. Their always putting their lives in danger, just to save you. I'd hate to see them get hurt. What if they got killed trying to save you? tut tut tut. So young too!I'd hate to have to torture them, ruining their looks, scarring their young minds and bodies. Such a shame that would be"

She knew my weakness', what would make me tick. She hit it right on the head. During her little speech my rage was building up. Growing stronger and stronger with every word she said, but then it hit me. She was right. The were always getting hurt because of me. My body was struck with sadness. Cassandra would have no problem torturing them all, one by one until I cracked. I couldn't let that happen.

"Please don't hurt them" I whispered my voice cracking. It was so quiet I thought she hadn't heard me. But she was trained well enough to have heard the smallest of sounds.

"I'll make you a deal. If you tell us everything you know, then we, in return, will not harm your friends! Deal?"

"Deal" I whispered. She walked straight over to me and looked me in the eyes, before whispering in my ear, "just so you don't forget..." and with that she pulled out her knife and started carving out the letters onto the back of my neck. The world faded to black and my last thought was that...

My emotionless mask was slipping.

**A/N Hey guys please review with your opinions :) your all so supportive, THANKYOU!**

**Love ya**

**Scarlett 3**


	4. Responsibility

**Chapter 4- Responsibility**

Liz's POV

It's been a month, and we still havn't found anything that would lead us to Cammie. Everyone is in stage two of the grieving process. Anger. Everyone screams at each other for the smallest of things, if anything at all. They are starting to blame each other for Cammie leaving, but deep down they all know it is no-ones fault. At one point Bex was even shouting that if Cammie hadn't have been so stupid to have run away in the first place, none of this would have happened. Of course, as soon as she said it, she burst out crying, screaming "I'm sorry Cammie I didn't mean it" as if she could hear her.

All hell will break loose soon. I'm sure of it. The doctors have said Mr Solomon will be waking up in the next few days.

We all want Mr Solomon to get better, we do but everyone is dreading the day he wakes up. We will have to tell him about Cammie, and that is not the best news to give to a man who has just woken up from a coma. No-one will know what to say. We don't know how he will react. Cammie never saw it, I don't know how she didn't but everyone else did. Mr Solomon was very protective of her. He really cared about her and wanted her to be as safe as possible at all times. Cammie said that he always tried to pick on her and that he always gave her a harder time than everyone else in the class. Bex , Macey and I are the only ones that know the truth, student wise.

We were walking past Ms Morgans office one day when we heard Mr Solomon and he sounded pretty stressed. He was saying that he would give anything for Cammie not to have chosen cove ops, for her not to have been in his class. We were all very confused until he said "I just want her to be safe".

Ever since then we knew that the only reason he went hard on her was because he cared more.

I feel so useless. I haven't found any trace of Cammie no matter how hard I try. I am the worst spy ever. I can't even track my best friend. As soon as i said this to everyone they ran up to me, engulfing me in bear hugs, telling me it isn't my fault Cammie left without a trace.

**I still feel like it's my responsibility to find her. Everyone is relying on me. I don't want to let them down.**

_3 Days Later_

Zach's POV

The doctor's have told us that Mr Solomon should be waking up any minute now. Who's going to tell him? Or will he guess that something wrong? He wasn't a top spy for nothing. Everyone is sitting around Solomon's bed waiting for him to wake up. I feel so bad. I know how much Cammie means to him. What will he do?

If only I had found out earlier. I could have stopped this. It's all my fault.

**I still feel like it's my responsibility to find her. Everyone is relying on me. I don't want to let them down.**

Solomon's POV

I could feel the light burning through my eyelids. I opened my eyes slowly and they soon adjusted to the bright light of the infirmary. Rachel, Zach, Bex, Liz and Macey were crowded round my bed. For a minute I was wondering why they were there but then it hit me. I was in a coma. From the accident in the tombs.

_Flashback_

_I was strapped to a chair with Cassandra Goode standing right in front of me. I couldn't see out of my left eye because it was so swollen it had closed over completely. They wanted Matthew's Diary. Yeah right, like I was going to tell them where it was. Cassandra's smirk grew wider as her guards brought out two teenagers who had been hiding._

_No. It was Cammie and Zach. Cassandra smiled evilly at them and I knew she was planning how to get me to talk by using them._

_I yelled at her to let them go or else I wouldn't tell them anything. She just ignored me and walked over to Zach. You didn't have to be a spy to see the hatred Zach's eyes were filled with. She asked him if he wasn't happy to see his mother._

_I watched Cammie's expression turn from total shock, to hurt. Zach tried to hold her hand and explain, but she just pulled away, saying for him not to touch her. Yet another thing to add to the long list of things Cassandra has done to ruin her son's life._

_The fighting was getting pretty intense. Lots of the guards were trying to grab Cammie but she just lashed out at them, wounding them. That's my girl I thought. They should have known better not to mess with Matthew and Rachel Morgans daughter. She wasn't going to give up that easily._

_I saw Cammie run towards the waterfall. It was at that point I knew, she was going to be the best spy to have ever lived._

_She turned around facing Zach and I and she started screaming "NO!" it was only at that point that I looked up to see Zach pointing a gun directly at the explosives. I saw him mouth what he thought was his final word "Goodbye"_

_He shot the gun and almost immediately the heat engulfed me. The last thing I saw was Cammie's figure jump from the cliff before the heat of the flames became unbearable and m world faded to black._

_Flashback Ended._

They all smiled when they saw me looking at them. "Hello sleepy head" Rachel cooed and then giggled a little afterwards. "It's nice to see you to" I replied with a smile. It hurt when I smiled but I couldn't help it. I was just so happy to be alive. Zach smirked at me. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed him, but something felt wrong.

There was something missing. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It hurt my head to think but it felt important. Then it hit me. Cammie. She wasn't there. I thought she might want to have seen me but I guess I was wrong. Or what if she was hurt. Did she survive the fall from the cliff? Is she in the bed next to mine? I had to find out!

"Where's Cammie?" I asked the curiosity and worry clear in my voice.

Their smiles slid from their faces, replaced with grim looks. Bex, Liz and Macey started bawling and Rachel held her head in her hands.

It was Zach who walked up to me, tears sliding down his own cheeks, and whispered "Cammie's gone."

He handed me a book and it was filled with cove ops reports. I flicked through it and came to the last page. As I read it I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. My water dams broke and Niagara Falls let loose. Once they got going there was no stopping them.

My world was sliding from under me. I tried to reach out and grab it but it slipped through my fingers. Cammie was gone. I broke my promise to Matthew by not protecting her and keeping her safe.

why hadn't I woken up earlier? Why didn't I put up a fight.

My life was falling apart at the seams. Cammie was the stitching that kept me together. If Cammie hadn't have been born, I would have been a dead man long ago.

She was the reason I kept fighting. I made a promise to Matthew and I planned on keeping it. It was the only reason keeping me here on earth.

"No, it's not true. Your lying. She's here. She has to be here. She can't have just left" I shouted, not caring who heard me.

It was Liz Sutton. The shy girl who chose the R&D track instead of Cove ops, who had the courage, which nobody else had to speak back whispering 1 little word that brought my world crashing down. Destroying my hope that Cammie was still here, that she hadn't left "Denial"

It was true. Rachel, the strong headed principal, was curled up in the corner of the room screaming, while Bex and Macey comforted her, tears streaming down their own cheeks.

Zach, the mysterious, cocky boy, who never showed any emotion, was full on crying.

Liz just stood there, tears dripping of her chin and visibly shaking.

We all needed Cammie back, before she got hurt and before we all had a mental breakdown.

**I feel like it's my responsibility to find her. Everyone is relying on me. I don't want to let them down.**

**A/N Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews... Your all so kind and the criticisms are really helping me make my story better. I roughly know how the story will end but please don't hesitate to give me some of your own ideas to help the story along... just review with your ideas and Ill PM you!**

**Thanks**

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett 3**


	5. Lost but Found

**A/N At the start of this chapter we will be backtracking over some of the previous chapter only it will be in Maceys POV. Hope you like it. Enjoy. Love Ya. Scarlett 3**

**Chapter 5- Lost but Found**

Macey's POV

We were all seated around Mr. Solomon's bed when his eyes finally fluttered open. I was filled with happiness to see that he was alright, but it soon faded when I realized that someone was going to have to tell him about Cammie, today.

He looked at each of us and you could tell his brain was trying to think about something. "Does he even realize Cammie is gone?" I thought to myself, and my question was quickly answered by him asking "Where's Cammie?".

He did notice. It was time. I wasn't ready, and by looking at everyone else's faces they weren't ready either.

All of our smiles faded from our faces and I was trying to hold back tears, failing dramatically. Bex, Liz and I started bawling and Ms Morgan held her head in her hands. Zach let the tears fall from his eyes and he walked up to Mr Solomon whispering, "Cammie's gone" You could see the worry and pain in his eyes. The tears that slipped from his eyes said everything that words didn't. Zach handed him the Cove ops report, and by now Ms Morgan was over in the corner crying her eyes out. Bex and I went over to try and comfort her but we ended up crying even more.

Bex, Liz, Zach and I left the infirmary, to leave Ms Morgan and Mr Solomon some time alone. We trudged upstairs dragging our feet and with last bit of strength we had we opened our bedroom door and fell onto our beds.

We were all quiet. No-one said a word. The silence was killing me. It gave me time to think and thinking was the last thing I wanted to do. What if they were torturing her. What if she's really badly injured. What if she's dead.

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head. Negative thoughts aren't going to help Cammie. We needed a plan. I looked up to see the girls, and Zach staring at me. They knew what I was thinking. We were going to help Cammie whether it was the last thing we did.

I started to pace around the room and barked out orders to everyone.

"Liz. Start trying to track Cammie and narrow down the number of possible COC bases she could be held at. The process of Elimination is our best option so far. Bex. Start gathering blueprints, security camera sweeping patterns, the guards shift timetables and entrance and exit procedures for every COC base you can. You can start now or wit until Liz has narrowed the Base results. Your Choice. Zach. We need some backup. Call in Grant, Jonas and whatever other people you feel is necessary for this mission. I shall go and start to gather equipment after I notify Mr Solomon and Ms Morgan about the plan. Even if they don't approve, we will be going ahead with the plan. Be ready to leave in 2 weeks."

I was proud of myself for thinking of such an extravagant plan within minutes. I mentally applauded myself.

I strode down to the infirmary, cringing at how just a few minutes ago I had bawled in front of one of the best teachers and the best spy within Gallagher. You weren't meant to show weaknesses but I had. I scolded myself as I walked up to Mr Solomon's bed. I lifted head and my gaze fell on Ms Morgan, sitting in the chair beside his bed and staring at the ceiling. 2 pairs of eyes fell on me and I felt weak within their gaze.

I started to explain the plan to both of them and told them how we were getting back up from blackthorne and the amount of research we were doing before we went on our mission.

As I finished babbling about our plan Ms Morgan immediately went off on how dangerous it was and how she wanted Cammie back but didn't want to lose us on the way, when she was interrupted by Mr Solomon.

"I think it's a good idea, but like you were saying we need to be prepared. That's the most important thing at the moment." he voiced.

After a little convincing from me and Mr Solomon, Ms Morgan agreed to the plan, but not after telling me that we would have to deal with the consequences. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

This was my chance to prove myself worthy of being a spy. It was also my turn to save Cammie. We had a special connection.

Bex had been best friends with Cammie since their first day at Gallagher.

Cammie always protected her little, fragile friend Liz.

Zach and Cammie were in love. If they knew it yet or not.

Then there was me.

Cammie saved my life in Boston, risking her own on the way. She helped me feel normal when no-one else could. She knew all of my secrets, wishes and dreams and even knew were I was hiding when the teachers/ professional spies didn't.

She had saved me so many times in so many different ways but now it was my time to return the favor.

I snapped out of my daydream by a little southern voice screaming. I ran to my room to see if she had been hurt or if she was in trouble. However I was met by a tiny blonde girl with a ginormous smile on her face, staring down at her computer.

"Liz? are you alright?" I asked, confused by the situation.

She swiveled round in her chair to face me then replied. "Zach called Grant and Jonas as soon as you left and they should be here in 25 minutes and Bex has just had her work cut in half because... I FOUND CAMMIE!"

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted not even trying to hide the hope and excitement in my voice.

"she's in the COC Base in California. It is one of the top 5 most protected COC bases there are so we will have to be careful and Macey?

"Uhuh" i replied still tring to wrap my mind around the vital information I had just been told

"Where's all of the equipment?"

"Shit" i murmured. I had completley forgotten to go collect all of the equipment we would need.

I floated out of the room witha bounce in my step, which hadn't been there previously.

"We are coming Cammie. Hold on in there" I whispered to myself.

**She was Lost, but Found.**

**A/N Hello rviewers. You are all so nice. I can only update once a week at a minimum because of school, sorry.**

**If you have any ideas you want to share just say them in your review. Don't be shy. I might even use them in the story if you wanted. You are all amazing. Thanks**

**Love ya**

**Scarlett 3**


	6. I Hate Surprises!

**A/N **Thank you for all of the really positive reviews. Don't be shy. Share your ideas. All help is greatly appreciated. I also want to say that I want to reach the 40 mark for reviews so please help reach my target.****

_Now onto the story._

**Chapter 6- Memories**

? POV ?

I sat there wondering if things could have been different. If I could have been happy. I chuckled softly at my stupidity. I let my cover fall for all but 5 seconds and they got me. I winced at the pain travelling through my body. They wouldn't just give up would they. They had to torture me everyday.

They said I am stubborn and to a point their right, but I'm stubborn for all of the right reasons. They thought they would get answers out of me. Ha. How wrong they were. I won't say a word. I can only dream what it's like outside. How the breeze would flow through my thinning hair line and how the sun would feel on my face. I try to face my fears like a man, but even the toughest of men get scared. I'm not scared for myself but for my family, my friends.

My thoughts were cut off as the door to my cell creaked open and a large guard stepped through the door yelling "GET UP" I did as I was commanded to do. He pushed me through the door, and I lost my balance and nearly fell but I gained my composure just on time. I was led down many hallways which sprouted from this maze of a base. It was so confusing. When I tried to escape the first week I was here I got lost and bumped into one of the many guards that were patrolling the grounds. After that I gave up trying to escape. There was no use in trying, they'd always just catch me.

The guard pushed me into a small room which contained only a chair. I was pushed down into the chair with brute force as more guards flowed into the now packed room. They bound my hands and feet and gagged me. How original. NOT. They really need some new ideas and tricks when it comes to handling prisoners.

I waited anxiously, expecting someone to come at me with a knife. But they never did. They stood there quietly, evil grins printed on their faces. Whatever is about to happen it's obviously going to be good, I thought to myself.

The door flung open once again and_ she _walked in. The devil herself. Cassandra Goode. "Nice to see you again. We have a little...hmmm how do i put it? surprise for you? I think your going to love it." I glared at her. I hated her so much.

She strode over to me and untied my gag allowing me to speak. "Now Cassandra. You know I hate surprises." I hissed.

"Aww now don't be like that. Your ruining my fun. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'll love this one" she spat at me.

What is she on about. The whole room erupted in laughter. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. I screamed into myself, but kept the cool, calm cover on the outside.

She just smirked at me and walked up to the wall. For the first time since I entered the room I realised that it wasn't just any wall. It was a one sided mirror. The type when looking through one side you can see in but from the other you cant see anything.

Wow I'm getting rusty. I thought to myself. Then I noticed movement from the room I was looking into. I looked into the corner of the room. I squinted, straining my eyes in the process and I gasped loudly at what I saw.

**A/N Hello. Iknow, I know. It was a painfully short chapter but thats what I wanted. I need to build suspense. I will try to update more but sorry if i can't. Thank-you**

**Love ya's**

**Scarlett 3 **


	7. On The Road

**A/N Hello just here to encourage some more reviews. Keep Em Coming! Hope yas enjoy chapter 7! :) xxx**

**Chapter 7- On the Road**

Liz's POV

Ever since I had tracked Cammie's location, everyone's been in CRAZY mode. Grant and Jonas had arrived a few days ago, right in the middle of all of the chaos. As soon as I had seen Jonas I started to blush like crazy. I mentally slapped myself for letting myself get distracted, no matter how dreamy his eyes are and they way his hair just falls…LIZ! FOCUS! I screamed to myself.

We had spent hours everyday going over our plan to infiltrate the COC base and break Cammie out. I hope she's alright. None of us could live with ourselves if she wasn't. Especially Zach. He is very depressed and just floats around the halls of Gallagher all day. I imagine he's thinking of all of the things him and Cammie have been through together.

No matter how much Cammie denies it, she love Zach with all her heart, and Zach love her with all of his.

They're a perfect couple. Not that they'd admit it. Their both so stubborn, yet another thing to add to the list of things they have in common.

Today is the day we put our plan into action and the reality of it all is now settling in.

**EIGHT STEPS TO BREAKING INTO A COC BASE AND RESCUING YOUR BEST FRIEND.**

1. Gather blueprints and guards shift times and all other necessary information. _Check_

2. Create a team (in which there is at least one professional spy) that will go through with the plan. _Check_

3. Freak out because you don't believe in yourself and you don't think your good enough to be in the team. _Check_

4. Be slapped by your friends a couple of times because you didn't believe in yourself._ Check_

5. Start your long journey to the COC base in California (which will take approximately 1.48 days). _Unchecked…for now_

6. Sneak into the COC base unnoticed._ Unchecked…for now_

7. Find and rescue Cammie. _Unchecked…for now_

8. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! _Unchecked…for now_

Zach's POV

I have had to endure another few days without Cammie...MY Gallagher Girl. It has been torture. I blame myself for this. If i hadn't have suggested running away the thought never would have occured to her. I planted the seed of doubt in her mind. I'm the reason shes in a COC base not here in my arms.

UGHHHHH I HATE MYSELF! IF ANYTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO HER I WOULD KILL MYSELF...LITERALLY!

I love her with all of my heart. I was too stubborn to say it earlier when she was still here, and now that shes gone i realise how much i need her. Because I do need her. ALOT.

We are leaving today to commence with our mission. I had already packed my bags a few minutes ago so all I had to do was wait until i was notified. Just as i thought this Bex stuck her head around my door and said "We're leaving now" and disappeared without my answer.

I grabbed my bags and headed out the door down towards the entrance of Gallagher.

I paused at the top of the Grand staircase just like Cammie had on the night of our ball.

_Flashback_

_I looked up from were i was standing to the top of the staircase. There stood MY gallagher girl. As soon as I laid my eyes on her my heart started beating at an unnaturally fast pace. She was __beautiful. Far more beautiful than Macey or Bex, no question about it. I sauntered up the staircase not wanting to seem too eager. Before I knew it i was standing right in front of her._

_I looked at her my gaze slowly taking in every detail starting from her toes right up until i met her eyes. There was no doubt about it. I was head over heels for Cammie. I wanted to shout my love for her from the rooftops or to just hold her in my arms right then and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. _

_Instead I just started saying "Well, you don't look hideous" she eyed me a few seconds before replying "Ditto" with a slight grin on her face._

_Flashback ended_

I never told her how beautiful she was that night. I thought i was being cool but i was just a complete asshole. I realise that now. But it's too late.

I stepped into the reasonably large car that Mrs Morgan had prepared for us too travel in. I was squished between Grant and Bex. "Just Great" i thought to myself while i internally groaned. "I have to sit between a hormonal loved up spy couple. Such fun this is going to be. NOT."

_2 hours later_

Bex's POV

The car ride had been incredibly awkward so far. No-one had said a word in two hours. "Sooo" i began trying to break the tension that was hanging in the air. "I'm hungry. Are we going to make a pit-stop anytime soon." Grant started to whine.

What that boy wouldn't do for food. He was a lean mean eating machine. He stretched his hand into the boot of the car from where he was sitting and started to search it's content for any type of food.

He grinned triumphantly while pulling out a big bag of Doritos's. "Yum. Come to daddy" he started to say to the crisps. Why I ever liked him was beyond me.

He took a big handful and was about to stuff them into his mouth when Liz started to scream "GRANT DON'T EAT THEM!"

"why not?" he asked stufing them into his mouth successfully ignoring liz's comment.

" THAT WAS A NEW PROTOTYPE I WAS WORKING ON"

"oh oh" he stated calmly before panicking and yelling at liz "WHAT KIND OF THIDE AFFECTH' DO THEETH HAVE?"

Everyone started to laugh hysterically making Grant angrier.

"Ummm well it gives you a lisp and turns your tongue blue." liz whispered we all leaned in closer to Grant to inspect his tongue.

Sure enough it was blue, which just made everyone laugh even harder.

"IT ITHN'T FUNNY" Grant started yelling but no one said anything because we had all doubled over in laughter.

I eventually stopped laughing and stared around the car to each face.

Mr. Solomon was driving (much to everyone's protests)

Mrs Morgan was fiddling with her necklace trying to keep herself busy.

Zach was staring out through the window obviously deep in thought.

Grant was still huffing from the hilarious blue tongue lisp incident.

Liz and Jonas were both blushing like mad while holding each others hands

Macey was just sitting reading a Vogue magazine which probably had some of her study notes taped inside.

I just thought to myself...

**"This is going to be one long car ride"**

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update. Iv'e been really busy. Thanks for the very supporting reviews and I hope your enjoying the story so far. Thanks**

**Love yas**

**Scarlett 3**


	8. Disturbing Screams  Interrupted Reunion

**A/N I know i haven't reviewed in ages so that's why i made this chapter longer than the others. Sorry I've just been busy. Keep reviewing. **

**Love Yas so...**

**Here's the new chapter**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8- Reunions**

Cammie POV

Pain.

All I felt was pain.

I tried to move but my body didn't obey my brains orders.

I was curled up in the corner of the room. Chains securing me to the wall. There was no way out.

I've tried to escape but they always find me.

They always bring me back, and then beat me harder for trying to get away.

There was only one exit, the door. I couldn't use it though. It had one of those hand scanners.

I was going to die. I was almost sure of it.

I let my mind wander to the faces of all of my friends and family.

**Macey-**

She was always so brave. She had a perfect never faltering cover. Only I had seen the side of her that no one else had seen. Her insecure side. She opened up to me and I was so grateful.

_Flashback (Joe Solomon's safe house)_

_"Macey," I tried, "please say something. Please say_"_

_"It's nice," she said as the late summer breeze flew through the trees. "I like this. I like the water."_

_"Don't you have a house on Martha's Vineyard?" I asked, wondering how a rickety shack on a quiet lake could ever compare; but Macey kept staring at the stillness and said, "This is better."_

_"We're going to have to answer questions. We're going to have to be careful about what we say. We're_"_

_"They briefed me already," Macey said, her eyes never leaving the horizon._

_"This feels like a safe house." She finally turned to look at me. "Doesn't it feel safe, Cam?"_

_"Yeah, Macey," I said softly "it does."_

_Flashback Ended_

**Liz-**

She always helped me with homework, never criticizing me if I got it wrong or didn't understand. She would always update my phone and stuff and make me new gadgets. I miss little Lizzie and how clumsy she was.

**Bex-**

My best friend since the start of Gallagher. She always stood up for me no matter what. She helped me practise my moves in P&E and is always up for a challenge. She was always the brave one and could talk me into doing anything.

**Mr Solomon-**

I hated him with all of my heart, soul, mind, EVERYTHING. He had betrayed my family and the CIA, but as soon as I had saw him in that hospital bed. Broken. I knew I would forgive him. He was an amazing teacher and has prepared us all for what's outside of Gallagher's walls.

**Mum-**

Well what can I say. She's my Mum. I love her to pieces. It annoys the hell out of me when she doesn't tell me thing but I love her so friken much. She was always there when I needed her and she always pushed me to do my best, for which I am eternally grateful.

**Dad-**

My Dad. I love him so much. I still have hope that he's out there somewhere, but its decreasing with everyday that goes by. I miss him so much. It's unbearable. I still remember that last day I had with him.

_Flashback_

_"Cammie" he cooed creeping into the room, "Come out, come out, wherever you are"_

_I let out a little giggle and his head instantly twirled in my direction._

_"Cupcake, I have a cupcake for you"_

_I said trying to lure me out of my hiding place._

_It worked._

_"You do?" I asked stepping out of my hiding place_

_"Ha ha I found you, and yes, yes I do, but you'll have to catch me first" my dad yelled while sprinting away._

_I giggled and sprinted after him. He hid behind the lamp like he always did. Purposely letting me find him. I told so many times "I was a big girl and didn't need to have him letting me win."_

_He would always just smile a goofy smile and nod his head a lot before standing as straight as a soldier and replying "Yes, MAM"_

_He never failed to make me laugh._

_"Daddy come out from behind that lamp and give me my cupcake" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster._

_"Aww how did you find me?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes and pout in place._

_"You hide there every time. You're too big to hide behind that lamp and you know that face doesn't work on me" I replied while placing both hands on my hips and grinning triumphantly"_

_"OK then. Here is a cupcake for my beautiful little cupcake" he smiled while handing over a giant cupcake with frosting piled on top the size of Mount Everest._

_He always said the most dangerous thing about my mum was her cooking. He always made our meals and was excellent at baking._

_He always called me cupcake because he said "you are the sweetest thing in my life"_

_I only ever got a cupcake that size if something had happened, or was going to happen so I asked him "Daddy. Why did you give me a cupcake" while licking some of the frosting._

_He frowned a little and replied "Cammie. My little Cupcake. I have to go on a mission and I won't be back for a while."_

_My eyes widened and I stared at my dad. The corners of my eyes were starting to water and I knew the waterworks would start soon._

_"I'll be gone for 3 months" my dad said keeping his face void of emotions._

_"But Daddy I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you to much" I said, tears now flowing openly down my rosy cheeks._

_His facial expression softened when he saw my tears "Cammie I promise I will come back as soon as I can, and I will tell you all about it"_

_Flashback Ended_

Don't make promises you can't keep.

He promised he would come back. He broke his promise.

I wiped away the tears that were starting to flow from my eyes at the thought of my childhood memory.

One last face flickered through my mind

Zach-

His mother was the crazy psychopath trying to kill me and he was always so cocky wearing that stupid smirk that he knew i loved, yet hated at the same time.

He was so confusing and I was afraid I would never figure out the difficult puzzle that is Zachary Goode.

I pushed all thoughts of Zach out of my mind to focus on the present.

A minute later the door flung open to reveal a smirking Cassandra Goode. "What is with all the Goode's and smirking" I thought to myself.

She looked at me the glint of evil in her eyes growing bigger by the second.

"Cameron, darling we have a little present for you" she sang.

I just glared at her keeping my mouth shut.

"get up" she hissed at me dropping her happy cover within seconds.

I would have obeyed her command but like i said before, my body was in extreme pain.

So far I am almost certain I have 6 broken ribs, one broken arm, one broken leg, one dislocated knee cap, one dislocated shoulder, one broken foot, 5 large and deep gashes from a knife, hundreds of bruises, whip marks on my back, a carving on the back of my neck and 4 bullet wounds, 2 in my foot one in my shoulder ( the dislocated one) and one in my stomach. I also had broken fingers and toes, mild concussion (I don't know how it wasn't severe. That steel bat was HUGE) and I was covered in my own blood. My white shirt looked like it had been painted red so to say the least i was not in a good condition. I just sat in the corner of the room, broken.

I resorted to just giving her my death glare.

She sighed heavily, strode over to the corner where I was curled up in a ball and whispered in my ear "Fine. Have it the hard way then"

She then grinned evilly and grabbed a handful of her and tugged it, HARD. I fell onto my back biting my lip so hard to keep from screaming in pain that i tasted blood.

She then dragged me to the door and out into the hallway. All of the guards snickered when they saw my means off transport. I wanted to punch them but again my body wasn't really in that good of shape.

Cassandra continued to drag me by my hair through the hallways me body leaving a trail of blood behind, like i was a snail. EWW.

She the opened a door and dragged me in after her throwing me near the center of the room.

There was a woman hanging from the ceiling by chains that were attached to her wrist. She looked horrible. Her blood stained face and clothes looked worn out. A man walked in and started to circle her with a large knife in his hands.

**Bold= Circle Man** _ Italics= Cammie _Underlined= Prisoner

**"Cameron, tell us where your fathers journal and the Gallagher Alumni is"**

_"No"_

The man then stepped up to the woman and pressed the long knife to her throat letting small amounts of blood drip down her neck. She didn't even know this person yet they where willing to torture them to get the information they need. It almost made it worse knowing that the woman didn't even know me.

I immediately froze. I didn't want this woman to get hurt because of me.

"Cameron. You don't know me but don't tell them anything. Promise me you wont"

_"I promise" I whispered barley audible yet i know she heard because she visibly relaxed, and that's hard considering she was in chains. _

**"Answer or she dies. Tell me where they are" the man threatened**

The woman in chains shook her head vigorously indicating at what my answer should be.

_"No" I squeaked _

**"Fine. Have it that way"**

The man then stepped up to the woman and in one swift motion he sliced the whole way through her neck successfully cutting off her head.

Blood splattered over the walls and for a few seconds the woman's body kept moving from the air still left in her lungs and from hanging from the chains. Her head was rolling towards me and I couldn't move from the spot where i was sitting on the floor.

I screamed a blood curdling scream, tears flowing down my cheeks onto the woman's lifeless head. That lady had just been beheaded because of me. The man walked out of the room, seemingly unfazed by what he had just done.

My eyes locked with Cassandras instantly and she grinned evilly at me. The rage inside of me grew, but I couldn't do anything about it. I just sat there and screamed.

I didn't stop screaming for 20 minutes.

Not when Cassandra dragged me out the door by my hair.

Not when she pulled me through another sequence of complex hallways.

Not when she threw me into a different room than before and hissed "Surprise" and walked out the door.

I only stopped screaming when I realized there was someone else in the room with me. From the shadows I could tell it was a man and from his body language I could tell he also only realized he wasn't the only one in the room

"Cammie?" the man asked his voice cracking like he was nearly in tears.

Who was this man and how did he know who I was?

He stepped out of the shadows and there standing in front of me was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Dad?"

He nodded slowly while limping towards me. He was covered in bruises with a few cuts and scrapes but nothing major, unlike me.

My dad was alive. He was standing right in front of me. The realization of it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I jumped up despite my injuries and pain and tackled him in a hug.

"DAD. IV'E MISSED YOU SO MUCH. HOW COULD YOU NOT CONTACT US. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. EVERYONE SAID YOU WERE DEAD BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE THEM, I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE, I JUST KNEW IT!" I shouted while the tears falling from my eyes freely.

He chuckled lightly before whispering "I missed you too cupcake"

The happy moment was cut short when the door swung open revealing a smirking Cassandra Goode. OF COURSE.

"I hate to break up this touching reunion but i have business i need to attend to" she hissed walking in and slamming the door shut.

In her hand she held large chains, a steel whip, gags and a very long knife.

I think were in for a very long painful night I thought to myself.

**A/N I know this chapter was kind of dark and gruesome, but I think the circle are complete sadists so i thought it was necessary. Thanks for being so kind in the reveiws.**

**THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET"" WHOO HOO :) And don't worry I wont make the escape, if there is one, easy.**

**Thanks**

**Love Ya**  
><strong>Scarlett 3<strong>


	9. IMPORTANT AN!

Hello :)

I know everybody is upset that i haven't updated my story in months but i was busy with school and when i re-read all of the chapters and attempted to make another one, i wasn't really feeling it. Do you know what i mean? Now the real GG5 is out it's pretty pointless to continue with this story!

However, never fear! I have a whole bunch of ideas for new stories any i will try my hardest to publish them for your enjoyment as soon as possible!

Thankyou to everybody who read my story and enjoyed it. I know i'm letting all of you down but i will try to redeem myself and hopefully you can support some of my new stories as you have with this one!

You will hear from me soon,

Scarlett 3


	10. EXTREMELY SORRY!

Hello Everybody.

I appreciate all the reviews I got and how some of you want me to continue this story, but i'm not really feeling it. SORRY!

I am, however, going to put this story up for **adoption!**

****If you want to adopt this story please **PM me a small summary of what you have in mind for the story and what the main plot is and then i'll choose my favourite and hand it over to them**, because even if i don't want to continue this story, it is still very dear to me.

Thankyou and please PM me soon :)

Scarlett 3


End file.
